Blackbird (Baldwin)
| name = Blackbird | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 5 | ep_num = 6 | code = 40 | writer = | originaldate = 2018-10-06 | stardate = 55495.8 | year = 2378 | prev = Time Fall | next = Two of Us }} Summary As Jaimie prepares to have her second child, the ''Baldwin'' crew pursue a new prototype warbug Log Entries :'' Captain's Log, Stardate 55495.8: Over the past two months, we have sought out data on the new polaron weapon. So far, we have had little luck in obtaining the weapon or its design; however, none of the ships in the 10th wing have encountered another ship with the new weapon. This leads me to believe that it is still in the prototype stage.'' :Meanwhile, Commander Petrelli is approaching her due date. We are still actively looking among the crew for Baldwin's acting XO. '' : Captain's Log, Stardate 55505.1. To say that it's been a long day would be an understatement, even for this veteran. We have captured a ship that had been threatening the peace in our sector with only minor casualties, and a new member of the family was successfully delivered, even though the cloud of battle loomed over this ship.'' :Our success did not depend on chance; we made our own luck. First off, there's Lieutenant Sara Jackson, who created the plan to flush out the threat. There's an old cliché that states that no plan ever survives contact with the enemy. It just boils down to being able to adapt to what you cannot control. A good plan also requires people willing to back you up and give you feedback - that's where our fighters come in. Ironically, it was an act of desperation - a fighter jumped to warp when it had trouble with the impulse engines - that led to discovering the enemy's weakness. A commendation goes to Lieutenant Anna Ingrum for being willing to confirm it, and for being willing to take a fighter despite being on leave. :I would be remised if I didn't mention our new arrival. While our fighters were up against the rouge warbug we had nicknamed 'Blackbird,' Dr. Bratney was working on delivering Commander Petrelli's baby via C-section. Holly Elsa Petrelli was born tonight at 2200. '' :: — Recorded by Bernie Tyler Memorable quotes :"''Good morning. What's the word?" :"Operation Blackbird is a go. " :"So, you're looking for someone to look after your little girl, Uncle Bernie and Aunt Roslyn are standing by." :"When can you meet up with us?" :"Give us about 36 hours. By the way, how is Jaimie?" :"Almost ready to pop. Dr. Bratney is ready to put her on maternity leave. I plan on reliving her when this op gets started." :"Wherever she wants to go, I think we can accommodate her." :"Good going. We'll see you in 36. ''Baldwin out." :: — 'Patrick Ingrum' and 'Bernie Tyler' :"''I just don't get it. Proximity alarms and red alerts don't seem to faze you but leaving you with Aunt Roz makes you go all helter-skelter." :: — Patrick Ingrum, to a fussy child. :"Sometimes, I envy you. We're about to embark on another dangerous mission, yet you seem confident in your resolve." :"I'm just as scared about what can go wrong on this mission as you are. I refuse to let worry cloud my resolve to do the right thing." :: — Bridget and Patrick Ingrum :"I believe they once called this style of music Yacht Rock. " :"Does that mean we should be dancing to this music from the ''Neosho s cabin?" :: — '''Patrick' and Bridget, in the middle of a slow dance. :"So, I hear you like The Beatles. Which one is your favorite?" :"She's only a year and a half old. She probably doesn't even know who The Beatles were." :"I just know that this little girl has good taste in music." :: — Johnathan Bucyrus and Jaimie Petrelli :"Looks like it's time to go to work. Mark me on duty in the hanger bay." :"Could you use an extra hand? I've put in some time on the new fighters." :"You got to do what s best to protect your family, I appreciate it." :: — Jonathan Bucyrus and Anna Ingrum :"Just one thing first, if Bulldog trusts you to fly with us, surely you have a call sign. What do we call you?" :"I flew as 'Huntress' during the Maquis and Klingon conflicts. How about you?" :"Amber Needleman, my call sign is Stitches. " :"I take it someone pulled the old name pun bit on you." :"Don't let that fool you, Huntress. I've taken out more than my fair share of warbugs." :"If you're flying with Bulldog, I expect nothing less." :: — Anna Ingrum and Amber Needleman :"I don't want ''this blackbird to fly, but I do want to see you spread your wings." :: — '''Patrick Ingrum', ceding the center seat to his acting XO Notes * The story title refers to the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. "Blackbird" is also the title of a Beatles song. Both the song and the plane are referenced in the story References Ambrosia; The Beatles; Blackbird (ship); Blackbird (song); Call sign; "Hey Bulldog"; "If I Fell" Ingrum, Anna; Jackson, Sara; Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird; Needleman, Amber; Petrelli, Jaimie; Petrelli, Holly Starfleet General Orders and Regulations; "We are Family" Yacht Rock; You're the Only Woman External links *Blackbird Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 40